Harold Keegan
Harold Keegan is a Delta Force Operative and member of Dark Signal who works with Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Keegan is seen to at first have good relations with his teammates but eventually turns on them due to Alma Wade's sanity-corroding influence. At the conclusion of F.E.A.R. 2, he is missing, presumably dead. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Keegan, unlike the other Harbinger candidates, has a very strong psychic sensitivity to Alma Wade without any enhancements (described as an 83% synchronicity in Armacham Technology Corporation notes). Despite the fact that he is listed as having some mental instabilities, Keegan is cleared for usage in Project Harbinger. Keegan and the rest of the team participate in the Senator's operation to capture Genevieve Aristide. During the team's approach into Valkyrie Tower, Keegan is shot by an ATC soldier, though he survives. After being stabilized by Cedric Griffin and James Fox, he is evacuated by Manuel Morales to Dark Signal's APC, and so he is not captured by ATC agents following the Origin Facility Explosion. Keegan thus does not receive any of the additional Harbinger modifications given to Michael Becket, James Fox and Cedric Griffin while in the disguised hospital facility. Keegan and the others try to survive the dangers of the destroyed city, and he later agrees with the plan to destroy Alma. While attempting to find Snake Fist, Keegan begins to suffer crippling headaches and possibly seizures due to Alma's psychic attacks. Keira Stokes decides to evacuate Keegan to the APC and Becket proceeds alone. Keegan recovers sometime before Becket returns to the surface and rejoins the mission. When the team begins their journey toward Still Island to reach the Telesthetic Amplifier, they engage in another firefight with the Replicas. Initially fighting normally alongside his comrades, Keegan, at the height of the battle, succumbs to Alma's psychic attacks and becomes psychically controlled by her. In a trance, despite the screams of his teammates, Keegan casually abandons his position and wanders off, the Replicas mysteriously ignoring him. In a daze, presumably drawn to a vision of Alma, he walks into a bright white light and then disappears. Becket is ordered by Stokes to retrieve Keegan, and throughout his journey to the Still Island facility he constantly sees Keegan, also moving towards Still Island, always just outside his reach as he hums a tune from Alma's music box. Ultimately, Becket finds he is no closer to intercepting Keegan, but rather is moving further away. After Becket is ejected out of a psychic vision by Keegan, whose mental status appears to be rapidly deteriorating, Becket deems Keegan beyond his reach, and abandons his search. In the end, when Becket is forced by Alma into a psychically induced nightmare, he encounters a corrupted, mutated and insane manifestation of Keegan, his body in the vision made from ash. Keegan attacks Becket inside the vision and even appears as more than one phantom. Throughout the battle, Keegan constantly screams at Becket about his anger and confusion about why Alma only wants Becket. Keegan's phantoms gradually weaken as more parts of the Amplifier are activated. When Becket finally reaches the final switch, Keegan grapples with Becket one more time, this time with Keegan attempting to pin Becket with a pistol against his head. The two wrestle for control of the pistol, and when Becket finally forces the pistol against Keegan's head, Keegan's true personality resurfaces. Keegan, finally aware of himself again, sobs and begs for Becket to help him. Becket responds by mercifully killing Keegan with a shot to the head. While Keegan's physical body is never found after reaching Still Island, it seems extremely unlikely that he survived. Trivia * It has been said that Keegan received the most tragic ending in the game, because while he is a good natured man, he becomes enthralled by Alma and is killed by his own teammate. It can be argued that putting him down was an act of mercy by this point. *In the game's first APC sequence with the entire Dark Signal team, Keegan can be seen holding his head, seemingly having a headache at the same time Becket is experiencing hallucinations concerning Alma. After he recovers, he wipes his nose with his arm and then wipes his arm on Becket. *Keegan has good relationships with his fellow teammates. This can be seen when he and Redd Jankowski joke about aortas near the beginning of the game. When Keira Stokes is traumatized after witnessing Griffin's death, she confides in Keegan that Alma killed Griffin. She also implies that she is confused and afraid. Keegan obviously senses her distress, and attempts to comfort her in his own way. Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal